What are friends for?
by Addicted22
Summary: One person can only take so much pain and loneliness. Sooner or later you need to escape. But is the great escape as great as you thought it would be? And will that special person you let in on your plans be there when it counts? Jacob/Bella. M for under age drinking, cussing, and future content.
1. Chapter 1

**First story didn't quite turn out the way i planned. Massive writer's block. Hopefully this one is better. In this story picture Bella a little more hardened. She has strength and muscle and is more level headed and not as easy to push over but quick to tip someone off and tell them what she thinks. But every one has a weak point. Mostly in Jacob's view but will put some chapters in Bella's view. Hope every one enjoys! R&R.**

* * *

"Let's run away."

I look over at Bella and chuckle at her serious face, "Run away to where?"

"Anywhere," She says taking a swig from the vodka bottle and gazes out into the water of first beach, "we have nothing here."

"We have school, and friends, and our dads." I say trying to change her mind.

"Come on, Jake, you're my best friend and you know you're all I need." She tosses a twig into the small fire and turns her whole body to me. "Please Jacob?"

"I don't know Bells." She sighs at my words and leans her back against my shoulder bringing the bottle to her mouth again to take a long, bitter drink. From her hand I snatch the bottle and take a big drink myself because in the back of our minds we both know that I would follow her to the end of the Earth if such a task were possible.

I gaze up at the stars thinking about the very rough past two years for me and Bells. When I feel her small fingers lock with mine I look down to see Bella starring at me with wide eyes. She sits up again on her knees and slowly inches her face closer to mine.

"Bells?" I question, but before anything else is said or explained she presses her plump lips softly upon mine, lingering.

"Bella?" I ask again with our lips still touching. She breathes and I taste the salty water of a tear drop on our lips.

"Jacob... please kiss me." She sighs out. At first I do not move for my mind is in too much of a confused state, but when I feel another tear slide from her cheek and drip onto our lips I hesitate no longer. Pushing my mouth firmly against hers, she puts her hands on my chest and pushes me back against the ground and crawls her way up my body never letting our lips part.

My mind was now going a hundred miles an hour, what was going on? Bells was my best friend and she was kissing me? Bella is gorgeous and beautiful and I always found myself playing body guard for the many males who tried to get them selves a piece of her. She wasn't the preppy do your hair, wear nice clothes kind of girl that you tend to find in the Washington area. Thats most of the reason why men found her so attractive, the rest being from her great personality and humor.

To me though she was just my Bells, my number one best friend. The one I called every time I needed advice, the first non-sibling I saw everyday, the one I always ended up matching clothes with in our signature flannel shirts and worn combat boots. We just fit so perfectly as best friends, two peas in a pod.

We have always been pretty much inseperable since the day she was born after my first birthday. We would sneak into each other's rooms to talk about the days events even though we were together for most of it, we would swap lunches when we didn't like what our mom's made us, and you could always bet Bella could hand out a good game of football in the field with the guys. Bella actually used to be a really good defense player until all of us amels substantially grew in height and muscle from our inherited wolf gene.

She even knew about that! Naturally she was the first person I told, but I didn't even have to come right out and say it because she already just knew. She knows the legends, she is a quilleute herself.

But at this very moment my best friend was kissing me and it was way better than my first kiss in fifth grade by Tina Thomas and even more better than the first time I had sex with Susette McClain my freshman year at a party. So of course you see why I am confused. I never once considered her girlfriend material, but now that I feel her weight fully a top mine and feel her soft lips pressed against my rugged ones I can't help but think that maybe I missed out on her.

At the slight pause in my lip movements, Bella pulls away with a blank expression on her face.

"Isabella, what's the matter?"

It is a rarety for me to call her by her full name. So when I use it, it is my way of telling her that myself; her best friend of seventeen years who knows every little crevice and detail about her, is concerned and confused about what she is feeling and thinking.

She looks to my eyes and with one deep, soul searching look, I finally understand. She quickly hides her face in my chest as she starts to cry from the deepest, most emotional part of her self being. In all of the two years since it happened I have never seen her cry about it. Even before then it was rare for her to cry about something once she hit her teen years.

In the first weeks since the accident it was me who cried and Bella who did the comforting, holding me and promising me I would at least never lose her and that together we could make it through anything. Though now as her body violently racks from sobs upon me, it is I who finally got to play the comforting role for her.

Today, September 18th, marked the two year anniversary of our mother's deaths. To deal with the pain, I cried the first couple weeks and had Bella to reassure me, but as far as I could tell Bella never dealt with the pain. I could always see the pain in her eyes, but I knew neither of us wanted to talk about it. We both knew how we felt and saying that aloud after a month after the deaths just seemed like a waste of breath.

Now I wish I would have. I wish I could have helped her not feel this pain. How did I not even notice? Deciding not to worry about that in the presense of my grieving friend, I grab her face in my large hands. When eye contact in finally made I bring her lips to mine once again and kiss her hard and I do not stop until her crying has subsided. With my hands on her hips and her full body still laid upon mine I grant her wishes.

"Bells, if running away is what you want to do then run away we shall."

At first her face says nothing as her eyes search my face for any lie. Quickly finding that there is no trace of one a sloppy smile appears on Bells'a mouth. Without a word being said she lays her head back down on my chest.

It is neither her holding me or I holding her. It is us both back in sync holding each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is, chapter 2! Hope everyone likes. A little drama never hurt any one... oh how wrong that statement is! Enjoy and R&R.**

* * *

Coming outside the front door, Bella is already propped on the back of the red motorcycle massaging her forehead in an attempt to ease the pain.

"How's the hangover?" I tease, tossing her a snickers; her favorite hangover food, and laughing at how fast she opens the bar and takes a bite.

"Best hold that tongue of yours, Black." Bella scolds while pinching me as I sit myself on the bike in front of her.

"Or what?" I laugh. Bella was half my size. All her attempts at over powering me would fail miserably. I can't help but chuckle at the picture in my brain of Bella trying to pick me up and end up pulling a muscle.

As I start the engine of the bike I hear her mutter ever so quietly to herself, "I think I showed you plenty last night what i'd do with that tongue."

I pause in movement at her words. Although not at all meant for my ears, her words ring loud and clear on repeat in my head. Of course nothing happened last night. Another hour of drinking and lustful kisses initiated by Bella was all that happened.

I was still confused about what I was suppose to think of Bella's new found affection for me. Was it actually newly found? How was I to be sure. Bella had her fair share of boy toys and experiences, at least that's what I've heard. Her affections of males was the one other thing we never really talked about. Of course, my liking for the females was Bella's favorite subject of mockery against me.

Either way I was almost sure her recent relationship with Paul had kept her busy from feeling anything for any one else. Had they ever...

"Come on, Jake," Bella said interrupting my train of thought, "We're gonna be late if you don't get that big head of yours on focus."

Reversing out of the drive way, I look over my shoulder at Bella and smile. "At least it's not as big as yours!"

She rolls her eyes at my comeback and wraps her arms around my waist as I take off on the road to school.

* * *

The pressure of a hand on my right thigh distracts me from the road ahead. I look down and see Bella's tanned fingers lightly rubbing the length of thigh from knee to hip. Even through the thick material of my new jeans, Bella's finger tips leave a tingling trail of goosebumps of my skin.

All of a sudden i'm very aware of her close proximity. How many countless times have I carted her ass on the back of my bike? Plenty and never before has my back been so on fire. I can just imagine the softness of her cheek pressed lazily on my clothed material of my shoulder blade.

I swallow and look up. As soon as my eyes set back on the road I notice a large stick in the middle of the street. I swerve to the left just in time dodging the stick before we ran it over.

"What the hell, Jake, you ass hat!" Bella yells in my ear, upset that I disrupted her daily relax time. She has told me numerous times that the ride to school is her favorite part of the day because it is her one chance to channel her inner quilleute and be at piece with the forest and land.

"Sorry Bells I was a little... distracted." I reply noticing that her hand is back around my waist clasped with her other one. If she had any indication that she was the distraction, she didn't let on. Not sure if it makes me upset or not, the rest of the ride to school is more careful and less touchy-feely.

* * *

As Bella unlatches her backpack from the back of the bike, I ask Bella the question that was un-noticeably picking at the back of my brain.

"So how are things with you and Paul?" I casually kick at a rock starring at the tip of my shoe.

"We broke up two weeks ago." She states slinging the backpack over her shoulders.

"Really? He never said anything."

"It was no big deal." She looks at me confused as to why i'm asking so many questions about it.

"I thought you all were serious?" I can't help but be confused.

"Jakey!" At the sound of my name behind her, Bella turns around to see Jet, my girlfriend of two months. _Oh yea! Way to make this whole situation more fucked up and confusing for me!_

Bella turns back around and instantly meets my eyes. Her eyes hold a message like the next thing she says will make everything all up to me. "We both found our hearts were stuck on someone else." Kaboom! There's the package.

Without another word said Bella turns and walks away to go to her first class. That was it. Everything is all up to me now. She pretty much told me her feelings for me and it's up to me if i'm gonna act on them.

"Jake are you ok?" Jet looks concerned at my stoned face.

"Um... Jet i'm so sorry. I've really enjoyed these months, but I think we should break up." With that I walk around her and also head to my first class with my head down and listening to the shouts of Jet behind me asking "why?"

_Why does anything happen?_

* * *

Sitting in my first class, I can't stop thinking about the events that just played out in the parking lot. Bella knows i'm bad at making decisions. Every other time she's the one planning the details, and now she puts this on me? To decide what to do? Why can't I just grasp the idea that Bella likes me? Do I like her, too? Now that I think about it my stomach does do a girly little flip at the thought of being together with Bella and kissing her again. Plus I did just break up with my girlfriend...

Long, slender fingers lay a top mine and I look up to find that they belong to Susette. We dated for a year my freshman year and she just can't get over the fact that we are not together anymore and that I have... well had a girlfriend.

"Jacob honey, you're ruining your homework sheet." I look down to my hands to find that in fact my math homework is a crumpled mess. I sigh and flatten out the sheet.

"What's the matter honey?" Susette says with her fingers still on mine.

I pull my hands out of hers and rest them in my lap, ignoring the hurt the crosses her eyes. "It's Bella. She's acting weird."

"Oh." She says breaking eye contact. She hate anything that has to do with Bella. When we dated she loathed how close we were. It was actually most of the reason I broke up with her. That and she was really clingy.

I look back at her and find her already back to her math and uninterested in whatever else I have to say. Hoping the clock gives me freedom, I sink down in my chair with a sigh as I realize I still have thirty minutes of class left. I gather my belongings and head to the front of the class in an attempt to release my self from the torture of waiting around.

Mrs. Jules looks up at me when I put my books on her desk. "How can I help you, Mr. Black?"

"Can I go to the nurse please? I'm not feeling so well."

"Sure thing. Hope you feel better."

I nod and walk out the door. Once the door is firmly shut I head the opposite way of the nurses. Around the hall and three doors down I knock on the door on the right. Mr. Webb comes to the door rolling his eyes when he sees it's me.

"May I please speak to Bella sir?"

"No Jacob. This is the third time in two weeks." He goes to shut the door, but I stop it with my hand.

"But this is the first time this week. Please sir just a minute, it's very important."

Seeing the plead in my eyes, he finally nods and turns around to find Bella already standing there at the door way.

"Make it fast, Miss. Swan." He mutters closing the door.

Before she even has a chance to ask what's up I grab her and push her against the lockers, locking my lips onto hers. She instantly relaxes, letting me take control of her mouth. Never before has any kiss been so breath taking to me. I push my lips to hers and freeze. I etch into my mind the feel of our lips together. How soft hers are and how well ours fit so perfect.

I pull away and we're both panting. "Wow, you should do that more often. Plus I hate history class!" She chuckles and locks her arms around my waist.

" I broke up with Jet."

She looks down and to the left not making eye contact, "Why did you do that?"

"Like you don't know!" I pull her head back up so that I can look into her eyes, "What are you doing to me, Bells?" Never before have I felt this way for anybody.

"What are you talking about, Jake?" she asks faking confusion.

"Why do I feel this way Bella?" I unlatch her arms from around me and start pacing in the middle of the hallway.

Bella sits down on the ground and watches me pace. "How do you feel?"

I stop and look directly in her eyes. "When you kissed me last night it was like you opened up a flood gate. You let out seventeen years of intimate emotions for you that I didn't even know I had! In one night I have felt more strongly for you than I have for anybody else. How is that even possible?" I breathe and look away from her so she won't see the confusion on my face.

Next thing I know she is up and hugging me telling me how much she is sorry. "Why are you sorry?"

"Because I didn't think about your feelings, only mine. I was tired of keeping them in!" She clings to me tighter.

"Look," I push her away, "I'm gonna head home. I need to talk to dad and think about some things. I'll be back in time to pick you up." She looks up at my worriedly. To ease her mind I lean forward and hug her once more.

"Don't look so worried. I'm not gonna be a coward and run away." Instantly I regret my choice of words. With a gasp she pushes out of my arms and opens the door to go back in the class.

I grab her hand, "Bells wait. That's not what I meant."

She pulls her hand away and glares at me, "Running away doesn't make me a coward Jacob! I'm just tired of feeling stuck in a place that holds nothing for me anymore."

"I never said you..." my words are cut off by the door shutting in my face. I gape at the door and wonder how things just escalated so quickly.

_What the fuck just happened?_


End file.
